hermione dans tous ces états
by pearlounette
Summary: hermione ne sait plus trop bien ou elle en est, plus très bien ce qu'elle fait mais en tout ca, elle le fait!
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1

« Ouah la tête que j'ai ce matin ! », me dis-je en me regardant dans le miroir de ma salle de bain.

On était au mois d'août et la température extérieure n'avait décidément pas baissé, ce qui accentuait mon mal de crâne.

Je me dévisageait avec un peu plus de détails, c'est qu'au réveil, on est un peu dans le pâté et, donc, on supporte mieux de voir des horreurs.

Mes cheveux étaient, comme à leur habitude, ébouriffés un peu partout sur ma tête. Quoi qu'on aurait pu deviner, en s'attardant sur leur disposition aérienne, de quel coté j'avais dormis. Mais après tout, ça pouvait s'arranger avec un bon coup de tondeuse. Aussitôt je m'imaginais arrivant à Poudlard avec la boule à zéro, ça ferait bien marrer les autres et surtout draco malfoy qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de se foutre de moi.

Mes yeux aussi n'étaient pas mal dans leur genre, ou je dirais plutôt mes cernes, « He oui Hermione, ça t'apprendra à faire la fête toute la nuit ! ».

Harry était chez moi depuis le début du mois et la nuit dernière sur un coup de tête, nous avions fait le mur. Nous nous étions donc retrouvés dans une boite de nuit moldue et avions découvert la vodka orange. Vers cinq heure du matin nous avions décidé de rentrer mais dans l'état dans lequel nous nous trouvions, il nous était quasiment impossible de transplaner en étant certains d'arriver chez moi en un seul morceau. Et oui Harry et moi avions appris à transplaner ensemble au début du mois d'août, même si s'était illégal.

Nous étions donc rentré, titubant sur le bord de la route, nous appuyant l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

Voila l'explication de mon horrible tête de ce matin, et encore heureux vous ne pouvez pas sentir l'haleine.

Je décidais de prendre une douche pour me rafraîchir les idées. Je ne savais plus très bien où j'en étais avec Harry. Une chose était sûre, c'était mon meilleur ami mais quand on est aussi proche de quelqu'un du sexe opposé on finit toujours par se demander si ça ne pourrait pas aller plus loin. Seulement voila, j'ai une devise, je me suis promis de ne jamais sortir avec une personne dont je ne sois pas amoureux. Et comme j'étais presque sûre de n'être amoureuse de personne, je n'étais pas prête de sauter de pas.

Je sortis de la douche quand l'eau commença à devenir froide et j'eu quelques remords en pensant qu'Harry devrait se contenter d'une douche froide quand il se réveillerait, s'il se réveillait un jour.

Je sortis de la salle de bain qui menait à ma chambre. Là, je trouvais Harry, assis sur le lit. Il n'avait pas trop l'air de savoir où il se trouvait, ni même qui il était.

Je me plantait devant lui et lui dis sur le ton de la rigolade :

« -bonjour, nous sommes aujourd'hui le 15 août, il est 13h27. Je me présente, Hermione Granger pour vous servir. Le lit sur lequel vous vous trouvez m'appartient, on peut donc conclure que vous êtes chez moi ! »

Je laissais passer quelques secondes mais Harry ne réagissant toujours pas, j'ajoutais :

« -Vous vous appelez Harry Potter, vous avez 17 ans, et nous entretenons ensemble des relations on ne peut plus amicales !

-Merci de ton aide Hermione, sans toi il m'aurait fallu un temps fou pour me souvenir de tout ça.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, il faut s'entre aider quand on a la gueule de bois !

-Ah oui, ça me revient…Vodka Orange, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui entre autre.

-Hermione…dit-il d'un ton hésitant, toi et moi on a pas…enfin tu vois….

Non, je ne vois pas, répondis-je même si je savais très bien de quoi il voulait parler, on a pas quoi ?

-Ben, tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler…

-Ah non, répliquais-je sur un ton qui se voulait innocent.

-On…On n'a…. On n'est pas sortit ensemble cette nuit ?finit-il par lâcher.

-Non ! Je ne me souviens pas de tout mais ça je pense que je m'en souviendrai quand même !

-Ah bon, j'ai du rêver alors….

-QUOI, tu as rêvé qu'on sortait ensemble !

-………….. (Pas de réponse)

-alleeeeeeeez, diiiiiiis !

-Bon je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche !

-Ouais c'est ça ! Ca te rafraîchira les idées (méchante Hermione)

n/a bon voila le premier chapitre de ma première fic alors ne soyer pas trop méchant avec moi et reviewé


	2. annonce

Rien ne m'appartien toute est a la grande jk rowling, déesse parmis les déesses !

Au fait desoler pour ma note de l'auteur du chapitre 1 mais je devais allez en cours et j'etai tres pressée car la cloche avait sonné et j'avais philo, d'ailleur saviez vous que selon sartre l'existancialisme est un humanisme.

Bon que dire d'autre je peux peu etre vous raconter un un blague :qu'est ce qui est pire qu'un bebe dans une poubelle ?

Un bébé dans deux poubelle !!

Je sais elle est degueu !

Bon je vous laisse alores bizoo

pearlounette


	3. chapitre 2

Elialys : ok soeurette mirci pour tes conseils précieux !

Le saut de l'ange : la gueule de bois est une épreuve que nous devons tous surmonter un jour alors autant en parler en se marrant !voilà la suite !au fait tu es ma première review alors téléphone au 0845361278 pour savoir ce que tu as gagner (3euros la minute) !

Voici le deuxième chapitre alors bonne lecture

Chapitre 2

Trois jours avaient passé depuis cette folle nuit de débauche et Harry n'avait pas voulu s'étendre d'avantage sur le sujet concernant ses rêves.

La veille, il avait reçu une lettre du professeur Dumbledor qui l'invitait à venir suivre des cours particuliers de défense contre les forces du mal (dcfm), pour le préparer à combattre Voldemort.

Aucun combat n'était prévu mais, selon le directeur, il fallait mieux prévenir que guérir. A mon avis il avait complètement raison !

Harry partait donc pour Poudlard aujourd'hui. Il était un peu déçu car Ron arrivait demain et il ne pourrait donc pas le voir.

Harry prit le Magicobus à 19h33 (et oui, c'est très précis un Magicobus), nous n'étions pas vraiment triste car nous savions que nous nous reverrions dans moins de deux semaines à poudlard.

Je passais la journée du lendemain à attendre Ron avec impatience. Avec lui au moins je n'eprouvais aucun doute sue mes sentiments, il n'était et resterait pour moi qu'un ami. Je savais bien que pour lui j'étais plus que ça et le sentir si accessible m'aidait à ne pas douter de mes sentiments pour lui. Ça m'amusait presque de le voir jaloux à chaque fois que je lui parlais d'un garçon autre que Harry et lui.

Ron arriva vers 20h00, il revenait tout juste d'un voyage au Brésil aimablement offert par Fred et Georges dont la boutique de farces et attrapes tournait à merveille.

Quand il apparut dans ma cheminée, j'eu peine à le reconnaître. Son mois et demi en amérique du sud l'avait métamorphosé. On aurait dit un brésilien roux ! Il avait bronzé, il avait musclé et il avait troqué sa touf de cheveux contre un mélange entre la tresse brésilienne et la dred lock.

Mentalement, il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours Ron…

« -Tu vas voir Mione, je t'ai ramené une spécialité magique de là bas, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! »

Etant de nature curieuse, je lui demandais de quoi il s'agissait.

« Je ne peux pas te montrer ça là, tes parents pourrait nous les confisqués ! »Dit-il, d'un air mystérieux.

Je le fis donc monter dans ma chambre sans plus attendre. Une fois assis sur mon lit, il me tendit une boite de la taille d'un paquet de chewing gum moldu. Je lui demandai :

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Tu ne sais plus lire Mione !me répondit-il sur un ton taquin.

-Euphrhaha, lis-je, comme la tequila mais sans la gueule de bois.»

Je lançais à Ron un regard intéressé .Il me dit :

« Va-y, prends en une ! »

Je ne me fis pas prier. En secouant la boite au dessus de ma main, deux petites boules roses en tombèrent. J'en tendis une à Ron qui la fourra aussitôt dans sa bouche et l'avala. Je fis de même et l'effet fût immediat. En un mot : j'avais envie de m'éclater ! Je m'exclamai :

« -WOW, qui t'as donné ces trucs, Ron ?

-C'est Maria, une fille que j'ai rencontrer là-bas.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans la vie cette maria ?lui demandais-je.

-Je sais pas trop, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle embrasse super bien ! »

A ces mots, mon cœur fit un énorme bond dans ma poitrine. Ron ! Sortir avec une fille !.....C'était impossible ! C'est pour moi qu'il avait un faible ! (N/A : jalouse Hermione ?!)

Je répliquais donc :

« -Et sur quoi tu te base, pour affirmer ça ?

-Je sais pas….tu veux peut être faire parti de mes critères de sélection !? »

Cette remarque me révolta ! Alors il croyait que j'allais l'embrasser pour qu'il puisse comparer avec sa Maria ! Je lui hurlais :

« -MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS, RONALD WEASLEY ! TU CROIS QUAND MEME PAS QUE…… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase car elle fût coupée nette par….un oreiller lancé à grande vitesse. J'ouvris de grands yeux, surprise. Ce qui était apparemment très drôle, car Ron partit dans un fou rire….qui fût interrompus lui aussi par ce même oreiller.

Nous nous lançâmes alors dans une folle bataille, utilisant tous les objets mous qui ce trouvaient dans ma chambre, de la peluche au paquet de mouchoir. Mais bientôt ils ne firent plus l'affaire et nous en vîmes aux mains. Ron me chatouillait tellement fort que, bientôt je le suppliais d'arrêter :

« Haha-arrete-haha-je-haha-me-hihi-rennnnnnnnnnd »

Ron s'arrêta aussitôt. Nous avions tous les deux le souffle court tellement nous avions ris.

Je me rendis compte qu'il était couché sur moi et qu'une dizaine de centimètres séparaient son visage du mien. Je regardais Ron dans les yeux, troublée par la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, mais peut être encore plus par le fait que je ne trouvais pas ça désagréable.

QUOI !MAIS QU'Est-ce QUE TU DIS, C'EST RON ENFIN !

« Alors tu te rend »me dit-il au bout d'un temps que n'aurais su déterminer.

En disant cela, il avait encore rapprocher son visage du mien et je sentais maintenant son souffle chaud et haletant sur ma bouche. Je lui répondis :

« C'est-à-dire que j'ai dis ça seulement pour que tu arrête de me chatouiller »

MAIS POURQUOI TU NE TE RELEVES PAS ! ALLEZ HERMIONE TU LE POUSSE ET TU TE LEVE !

« Ah oui, donc tu ne veux toujours pas faire parti de mes critères de sélection ? »

Je prenais une grande inspiration pour pouvoir lui hurler dessus le plus fort possible mais Ron ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne. Dans un premier temps, j'essayais de le repousser, peut être pour me donner bonne conscience. Mais très vite, mes mains qui poussaient ses épaules se glissèrent derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi et approfondir le baisé.

Moi qui, au départ, ne voulais pas l'embrasser, maintenant ne désirais plus qu'une chose : que ce baisser dure toujours. Car je savais que dès l'instant où les lèvres de Ron se détacheraient des miennes, j'allais regretter se qui s'était passé


	4. chapitre troisième

Chapitre 3

Ok ! Faisons le point… Je suis suis l'emprise d'une drogue brésilienne , Ron a sa langue dans ma bouche…à moins que ce soit le contraire et le pire, c'est que je ne trouve pas ça désagéable. Il faut que je me ressaisisse ….Soit je le pousse un grand coup et je lui cris « Hé ! Tu m'as touché la fesse là ! »….Non, il n'est pas très bien comme plan, il risquerai de me répondre « Hermione, ça fait une demi-heure que je te touche la fesse comme tu dis. »

Bon utilisons nos neurones…. Mais oui, je sais ! Le transplanage ! Où est passée ma baguette ? Je l'avais dans ma poche quand nous sommes tombés du lit (oui, dans l'élan de notre étreinte nous sommes tombés du lit… sans commentaire !).Je disais donc, dans ma poche…comment je vais faire pour mettre ma mai dans ma poche sans paraître suspecte ?

Ma main, qui était en train de se promener dans les cheveux de Ron, s'aventura dans son dos puis sur son torse. J'en profitais pour tâter la poche avant de mon sweat. PAS LA ! ZUT DE CACA (N/A : pour ne pas dire putain de merde, je ne voudrais surtout pas choquer de jeunes lecteurs sans défense !).Je risquait un coup d'œil sur le coté (je sais : ça ne ce fait pas d'embrasser les yeux ouvert !).Elle était là !d'un geste, qui j'espère fut discret, j'empoignais la baguette.

_Est tu sure de vouloir faire ça, Hermione ?_ (Là, c'était la moi droguée qui parlait)

_Bien sûr que tu veux arrêter !c'est Ron ! En plus si tu ne pars pas tout de suite, ça va bientôt dégénérer_ (là, c'étais la moi préfete de Poudlard). Ce dernier argument me décida.

Aussitôt, je me retrouvais allongée dans mon jardin, je me levais avec hâte et partis en titubant en direction de la rue. Il fallait que je mette le plus de distance possible entre Ron et moi. Déjà, Quand je le reverrais, car il le faudrait bien, je l'appellerais Ronald ou même Mr weasley, ça mettrait une bonne distance entre nous déjà (N/A : je soupçonnes notre petite Mione d'être encore sous l'emprise des pilules roses !) ! Ouais c'étais bien comme idée ça, heureusement que j'avais encore la faculté de réfléchir.

Je me félicitais de mon intelligence lorsque qu'un gargantuesque panneau de pub interpella mon intention. Il était écrit « Besoin de conseil, appeler notre conseiller anti-tabac », suivit d'un numéro vert (donc gratuit).

Voila ce qu'il me fallait, J'avais besoin de conseils. Je me dirigeais vers la cabine qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la rue, composais le numéro et attendais qui quelqu'un décroche, ce qui ce produisit au bout de deux sonnerie (ce qui est bien mais pas top !).

« Info tabac, bonjour, dit une voix de femme.

J'ai vraiment besoin de conseil madame ! Parce que Harry est partit prendre des cours de DCFM donc je ne peux pas me confier à lui, car on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, je vous le jure, c'est écrit dans _l'histoire de Poudlard_. Et Ron…ald…bah c'est logique que je ne lui parle pas car ça le concerne directement !

Je comprends donc que vous souhaitez arrêter de fumer mais qu'aucun de vos amis ne peut vous aider. Combien de cigarettes fumez-vous par jours ? Fumez vous plus le matin ou l'après midi ?est ce que…

mais de quoi vous me parlez là madame ? Je viens vous demander conseil, je ne viens pas pour vous dire combien de cigarettes je fume plus le matin ! C'est marqué sur votre affiche que vous donnez des conseils. Alors dites moi ce que je dois faire par rapport à Ron…ald….Mr Weasley ?

C'est donc votre ami Ron qui désir arreter de fumer…

Bon écoutez moi madame « je panse qu'à la clope », J'ai lu dans _les lois de la pub_ que les publicités mensongères peuvent être attaquées en justice ! Alors soit vous me donnez des conseils…soit je raccroche !dis-je avec colère en raccrochant et en sortant en trombe de la cabine. Non mais quel toupet (N/A : spécial big dédicace à ma grand-mère !)

Il n'empêche que je n'étais pas plus avancée, on n'a pas idée de faire perdre leur temps aux gens comme ça ! Mon cerveau bouillonait. Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait don c prit ? Embrasser Ron…ald ! Sur la bouche en plus !

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela puisse arriver un jour. Enfin, ça ne servait à rien de revenir sur le passé. Je venais de passer un moment, dont je ne pouvais évaluer la durée dans les bras de Ron…ALD (il faut juste que je m'habitue).Maintenant, il devait être en train de tourner en rond dans ma chambre, à se poser les même questions que moi. Enfin, je supposais, si ça ce trouve il élaborait déjà une longue déclaration d'amour(oh mon dieu faites que non).Ou bien au contraire, il était parti en se disant que j'étais le plus mauvais coup qu'il n'avait jamais connu !Alors là il ne manquait pas d'air, panser que moi Hermione Granger, Préfete en chef(ouais ces nouveau, la classe hein…en fait ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait d'être un bon coup, c'était juste histoire de me vanter de l'être…préfete en chef bien sur,pas un bon coup…enfin si …ça aussi…SALOPERIE DE PILULES ROSES…reprenons)(N/A :pour avoir le début de la phrase veuillez vous rendre 4 lignes plus haut…),j'étais un mauvais coup !Pour qu il se prenait cet abruti !Alors pendant que j'étais la en train de me prendre la tête à essayer de trouver une solution, lui il se disait : « Mouais, J'ai connu mieux… » ! Alors là il allait se prendre une belle guellante !

Sur ces pensées, je transplanais directement dans ma chambre et trouvais Mr Weasley, assis sur mon lit, la tête dans les mains. Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de se retourner et criais :

« Comment est ce que tu peux penser ça Ronald ! »

Il me dévisageait comme si j'étais folle, puis me dis :

« Tu dois encore être sous l'effet des gélules, moi ça vient de redescendre.

Mais de quoi tu parle, lui dis-je énervée, tu ne… »

Tout à coup, ce fut comme si mon poids avait triplé en l'espace d'une seconde (N/A : ça veut pas dire qu'elle est devenu énorme ok ?)Et tout ce qu'il c'était passer depuis l'arriver de Ron me semblait clair ! J'avais embrassé mon meilleur ami, pour lequel je ne ressentais pas de sentiments amoureux et maintenant nous allions de voir tirer ça au clair…ça promettait.

La sensation de triple poids s'arrêta comme elle avait commencée, si brusquement que j'en serais tombée si Ron ne s'était pas levé pour me soutenir, devinant sans doute la sensation que ça produisait.

Il m'entourait de ses bras et je me sentais toute gênée. Lui, par contre, semblait ne pas vouloir me lâcher.

« Ron, je….

Tais toi Hermione, s'il te plait. »

J'attendais donc pur ne pas le vexer….ça dura assez longtemps. J'étais en train de me dire que j'allais peut être camper là, quand je m'apercevais que les épaules de Ron tremblait. Il pleurait !(N/A : tafiole va !lol)

« Ron, tu es sûr que tu va bien ?

non »

J'allais lui demander des précisions quand il me dit, tout bas, dans un sanglot :

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime Hermione et depuis combien de temps ça dur… »

ET MERDEUUU, ça y étais c'était arriver, pas de bol…

« Ron, ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous, je ne t'aime pas, enfin pas comme toi tu m'aimes.Ca ne serait pas honnête de ma part d'être avec toi dans ces conditions.

Je le sais bien Mione, il fallait que je te le dise. Ca me tuait de garder ça pour moi. Je sais bien que ça n'était pas vraiment toi tout a l'heure, quand on s'embrassait….boubouboub (N/A : ce sont des pleurs, pas de commentaires).

Ses paroles me firent montrer les larmes aux yeux, voir mon ami si malheureux par ma faute me brisait le cœur. J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« Mione, je vais rentrer chez moi et on se reverra à Poudlard….je ne peux pas rester ici dans ces conditions…

Je ne veux pas perdre un ami… »

Ron s'approcha de moi pris tendrement ma tête entre ses mains, me déposa un baiser sur les front puis sur les lèvres, comme pour dire adieu à la Hermione qui aurait pu devenir plus qu'une amie, et me dit :

« Mione, tu ne me perdra jamais. »

Sur ces mots, il prit son sac et quitta la pièce.

N/A : voila désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis a mettre ce chap., il était écris mais j'avais la flemme de le recopier…en plus je dois réviser mon bac….décidément je ne suis vraiment pas crédible dans le rôle de la fille studieuse…

J'espère quand même que ça vous a plus et si oui reviewer ; si je dépasse les dix review je fais peter le champagne (nous rappelons que l (abus d'alcool et dangereux pour la santé) et j'écrirai même un nouveau chapitre plus vite…

Bixoux

Pearl


End file.
